Sweetie Belle/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_s01e01.png|Before they were official friends. Call of the Cutie Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S1E12.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle.png|Happy Sweetie Belle. Fillies Dancing.png|Sweetie Belle dancing among friends. First CMC Meeting.jpg|First CMC Meeting. 12-1-1G-CMC-smile-S1E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png Stare Master Smiling Rarity and unhappy Sweetie Belle S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle and Rarity. Opal cut Sweetie Belle`s mane S01E17.png|Opal gives Sweetie a manecut. Smiling Sweetie Belle and angry Rarity S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle and Rarity. Founders.png|Sweetie Belle is so happy to see her best friends. CMC are about to yell S01E17.png|Laugh your hearts out CMC, laugh them out! CMC Rarity looks stressed-W 4.1427.png|Sweetie Belle is thinking-" Wow Rarity does look stressed today." Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle is a "sweet, little angel." Contemplate.png|Such angels, you three! Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png|Sweetie Belle could almost match up with the royal Canterlot voice. Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png|The CMC are such sweet angels. CMC yell epic E17-W17.png|Talk about a epic yell. Sweetie belle Fluttershy.PNG|Attack of the 3 foot Pony Monster! Hammering S1E17.png|Paging Dr. Hammer, Dr. Hammer and Dr. Hammer. Drhammer.png|Stop! Sweetie time! CMC she gonna sing-W 1.2008.png|Coughing up a song... Loudlullaby.png|...and singing her little heart out! Sweetie Belle - Hush Now.png|Sweetie singing Hush Now. Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle singing the long note of Hush Now Lullaby. CMC I wonder caused-W 7.9976.png|"I wonder what scared the chickens?" Sweetie Belle heard-5.0087.png|"I heard something and that wasn't a chicken!" Scootaloo 2 chickens-W 4.9489.png|Huh? People are watching us on TV? The Show Stoppers Applejack and the CMC S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC2 S01E18.png Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|The CMC in a tree with AJ. Applejack dizzy S1E18.png Apple Mess Derp!.PNG Sweetie Belle smiling S1E18.png Sweetie Belle prancing S1E18.jpeg|Sweetie, happily prancing away. Applejack and the CMC3 S01E18.png CMC striking a pose E18-W18.png Sweetie Belle (green background.).png|Sweetie Belle (Green Background.) Cutie Mark Crusaders farm S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Carousel Boutique S1E18.png Belle5.png|Sweetie Belle stirring a pot. Sweetie Belle reading S01E18.png|Sweetie Belle reading. Scootaloo_Wingless_3.png Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png|I've seen worse. The Show Stoppers 16 9.png Sweetie_Belle___Yeah.jpg No CM yet.JPG Sweetie Belle dumb fabric E18-W18.png|"Dumb Fabric!" Sweetie Belle pffffft E18-W18.png|Pfffffffft. Sweetie Belle sitting.png|Sweetie Belle sitting. Sweetie Belle sing magic E18-W18.png|Sweetie Belle singing the magics. Sweetie Belle sewing E18-W18.png|Sweetie Belle sewing. Apple Bloom yeah.png Power_Tools_Sweetie_Belle_Apple_Bloom.png CMC look like jedi E18-W18.png|Do we look like jedi or sith? The Cutie Mark Crusaders On Stage.png|Sweetie Belle performing on stage. Show.png Sweetie Belle turning on fog machine S1E18.png|Is this supposed to happen? Sweetie Belle my cue E18-W18.png|That's my cue. Sweetie Belle Oh no! S1E18.png CMC huh what E18-W18.png|Mix of "Huh" and "What." Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png|A shot of the whole group, including the CMC. CMC thanks Twilight E18-W18.png|"Thanks Twilight." CMC comedy E18-W18.png|"COMEDY!" The Cutie Mark Chronicles Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png CMC about to fall S1E23.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png CMC High hoof S1E23.png Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Ducklings Crossing.png|Sweetie Belle watches as the ducklings cross. Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo never RD-W 2.1364.png Scootaloo ma pan story-W 2.1274.png Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png|Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Scootaloo Wierd happened- W 5.6219.png|"She's just being Pinkie Pie." Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png Cutie Mark Crusaders watching Main 6 hug S01E23.png|Scootaloo Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. Scootaloo EWWWW break- W 8.7114.png Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png|Sweetie Belle Scootaloo and Apple Bloom hug. Scootaloo_Wingless.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike has done a great job S1E24.png Sweetie Belle The show is starting S1E24.png|Sweetie Belle tells that the shower's about to start. Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png The crew Watching the Meteor shower S1E24.png|It's good to watch the shower on the back of your sister. The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders